Safe and Sound
by we will be 4ever and always
Summary: The Doctor's daughter is taking away by Madame Kovarian and it's up to him and the Ponds to save her. Little Emily, the Ponds, 11Doctor


**This is kind of sad but I thought it was a good idea for a story! Hope you like! **

Emily awoke by her father pulling her out of bed in a frantic rush, and pointing the Sonic Screwdriver at her. She tried to pull away as The Doctor looked at the Screwdriver and sighed. He pulled her closer as Emily looked around confused. "What's wrong, daddy?" she asked. He sat down on her bed and set her beside him. He rubbed his temple. "Daddy.. What's wrong?" Emily asked again.

He knelled down in front of her and smiled. "Sweetie... I promise I'm going to find you again. And I'm going to save you," he responded.

"But, I'm right here, daddy,"

"I know sweetie. But your not going to be here much longer," he pointed the Screwdriver at her and she turned into the flesh and The Doctor starting crying, because he feared he would never see her again.

_Emily_

Suddenly, Emily was in a white enclosed room, without her dad. She looked around herself and slowly started to cry. A women wearing a grey skirt suit with a metal eye patch walked over to Emily. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"I want my daddy," Emily responded. "Where am I?"

"That's not important, sweetie. Now what is important is what I'm about to tell," the mysterious lady said. As soon as she said this, two Silence's approached behind her and grabbed her arms. She screamed and tried to get free but she couldn't. "You won't be seeing your daddy for a very long time,"

This made Emily scream even louder and again she fought to get of the Silence's grip. She did and ran away from them but was caught by the strange women. "I wasn't going to put you a cell for your size and age, but I guess I have to," Emily tried to get loose from her grip as she was brought to another white room with a bed, and toilet. "Don't try anything cheeky, young lady,"

She tossed her onto the bed and closed the door behind her. A little sliding door opened and she smiled as Emily. She banged on the doors, trying anything to get out. The little door closed and she was left there, crying and banging on the door. "I want my daddy!" she screamed as she slid down the door in tears. "Please find me, daddy," begged Emily. "I don't wanna be here anymore,"

_Doctor_

The Doctor was in the control center finally drying his tears from earlier. He had called Amy and Rory to help him save Emily, since he knew he couldn't do it alone. He didn't exactly want his friends seeing him crying. He had piloted the TARDIS to Leadworth to pick up the Ponds. Suddenly, they burst through the door and ran over to The Doctor. "Doctor!" exclaimed Amy, as she usually did. "Wait. Have you been crying?" Amy asked as she walked closer to him. He didn't respond. "Why did you call us? And where's Emily?"

"I'm going to be truthful with you guys... Emily was taken by the Silence. And by Madame Kovarian,"

"Like... River?" Rory asked. He nodded. "You've got to bloody kidding me,"

Amy continued to be speechless. "Is she in the same place I was taken?" she asked.

"Hopefully. That was my first guess at least," The Doctor responded. Everyone was silent as The Doctor set the coordinates for their destination and he quickly pulled the lever down, then cloaked the TARDIS.

"Do you have a plan?" Amy asked.

"Well..."

_Emily_

Emily was laying down on the bed curled up into a little ball, crying. She wanted her dad and just wanted to be back in the TARDIS. Suddenly, she realized something about her clothes. They had a Sonic Screwdriver attached, but hidden, on them. She pulled it out and smiled at it. She walked over to the door and opened it. She put the Screwdriver back where it was and snuck out. She wasn't out very long before she heard alarms going off. She started running but Emily turned a corner and ran into the women who had taken her. "What are you doing?"

She took off running again, but she had already caught her. When she brought her back to her room she closed the door with two Silence guards waiting outside of the door. This time Emily looked around the room for something to use. That's when she noticed the surprisely low vent on the ceiling. She made sure the two guards weren't looking and quickly opened the vent door. As she climbed into it she looked back into the room and made sure she didn't forget anything. Emily began crawling down the vent and made sure she was quiet, not to set the alarms off.

When she was relatively far down the vent she noticed a little gate that lead to the outside world. As she crawled over it, it popped open and her feet fell out. She squealed and Emily tried to pull herself back up but she fell out and onto the ground. It didn't hurt as bad as she thought but she was sure that her ankle was twisted. Emily stood and slowly walked off, not making a noise. Luckily the alarms didn't go off, but a Silence saw her and approached her. Emily looked over and pointed her Screwdriver over at something mechanical.

It sparked and distracted the Silence and she stumbled away, forgetting her opponent. She was still surprised she hadn't set off the alarms as she hid behind a wall and sat down. That was when she started to cry. Not just because of her dad, but because she missed her mum. River had died a few months ago and she really missed her. Emily just missed the fact of her being gone and not with her and The Doctor. Also, sometimes her dad would just get really sad and not really talk. He would cry sometimes too.

Suddenly, she heard a loud banging noise and quiet whispers. She stood up and hobbled away to some place safe.

_Amy_

The Doctor sent Amy out of the TARDIS to distract Madame Kovarian while The Doctor and Rory rescued Emily. Amy walked around the white room and suddenly, alarms went off. That's when she saw Madame Kovarian and two Silence's behind her. "Well, well. If it isn't Amelia Pond. How long has been?"

"A while," Amy said, gritting her teeth. "Now... Where's Emily?"

"The Doctor is using puppets now is he. Can't save his daughter by himself?"

Amy was about to say something when she saw The Doctor and Rory quickly walking behind them. The Doctor nodded to her and Amy pulled out the gun from behind her. She shot both Silence's and smiled. "Looks like it's just us and this gun,"

_The Doctor and Rory (and eventually everyone)_

Both of them slowly walked along the halls of the white room searching for Emily. "Are you sure she's here?"

"While Madame Kovarian was here so I'm thinking yes. Now shut up,"

"But-"

"Shhh,"

Rory sighed. "Just, what if-"

"No, shh," said The Doctor. He listened closely and he heard soft little tears. "Do you hear that?" The Doctor asked. _Bam! _A loud noise, signaling something had fallen, sounded through the room. "Well, I'm sure you can't now," he responded. He heard shuffling and The Doctor ran towards the little noise. Rory sighed and followed him. He saw The Doctor smile as he ran faster.

"What is it Doctor?"

"Emily!" he heard him shout. Rory finally caught up to him and stared at him. "Sweetie! It's daddy. Please come out,"

"No it's not!" a voice said. They looked over a little pile of empty boxes. "My daddy's isn't here," The Doctor raced over them and he saw Emily step out from behind them. Her eyes widened as she saw them. She squealed and ran over to him, hugging his legs. "Daddy!" she yelled.

"Shh, sweetie,"

"Daddy," she whispered. He smiled down at her grabbed her hand. They started walking when he realized she was limping.

"Why are limping?"

Emily stopped walking and sat down. "I fell out of a vent onto the ground,"

The Doctor and Rory looked over at her. "Are you alright?" asked Rory. She winced as she looked down at her leg. It was swollen and red. The Doctor leaned down and picked her up. They starting walking back to where the TARDIS was when they bumped into Amy.

"Amy!" squealed Emily. She smiled at her.

"I see you found Ms. Emily," she said. Emily rested her head on The Doctor's shoulder. "We go back to the TARDIS now?"

"Yes. And fast. How did you get away from Kovarian?" The Doctor asked.

Amy smirked. "I threatened her with the gun and she told me where Emily was. I must have scared her off,"

"Good. I really don't want to be running into her again," said Rory. They all began walking back to the TARDIS and when they walked back to where it was they all stopped. "If the TARDIS was cloaked... How are we supposed to find it?"

The Doctor set Emily down by the door. "Just look around for it. One of us is bound to run into it." Everyone was looking around for the TARDIS, except for Emily who was sitting but the door. Rory suddenly ran into the TARDIS.

"I-"

He was cut off by the door opening and Kovarian stepping into the room. The Doctor looked over at Emily and motioned for her to move away but Kovarian had already seen her. "Your not getting away from me, you little brat," she placed Emily's arms behind her back and pulled them back tightly.

"Daddy," squeaked Emily. Kovarian pulled her arms back tighter and Emily whimpered, crying softly.

"Let her go," warned The Doctor.

"Why don't you just leave, Doctor. Save you the trouble of having your friends save your daughter,"

The Doctor walked passed Rory and handed him the key to the TARDIS. He slowly walked to Madame Kovarian so she couldn't see Rory. He quickly slipped into the TARDIS and was trying to figure out how to uncloak it. The Doctor placed a hand on Emily's head for comfort and she began crying harder.

"Make this easy on yourself, Doctor. Go find your little TARDIS and leave the raising of your daughter in my hands," Kovarian said. As she did, the TARDIS came to life and she let go of Emily. The Doctor picked her up and ran with Amy to the TARDIS.

Kovarian banged on the doors as they ran in and screamed for them to get out. Emily was still crying as The Doctor flew them away from the Silence and Madame Kovarian. "That, was a close," said Rory.

"Yeah," everyone looked at Emily who was sobbing into The Doctor's shoulder. "I'll bring you guys home,"

He set her on the couch and flew the Ponds home. When they left The Doctor looked over at his daughter. He sat next to her. She was still crying softly as she leaned into him. "What's wrong, sweetie? Your safe now. I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you,"

"It's not that... I really miss mummy,"

The Doctor sighed. He knew she did, but she had been acting so brave lately he assumed she was alright. "You were acting so strong. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Be-because I wanted to be strong for you because you were sad too... Why did she have to die..."

"It was a fixed point in time. You know why," this made her cry more. The Doctor set her on his lap and kissed the top of her head. "It's OK to be sad, sweetie. But I just want you to be able to move on from her. She will always be with you. Can you understand that, Em?"

She nodded as she begun to cry more and slowly fall asleep in her dads arms. When he went to put her to sleep he climbed beside her and just watched her sleep, to make sure nothing happened to her. And that she would always safe and sound.

**Sorry this a little rushed but I hope you still enjoyed it! Feedback is welcome and hope you like it! **


End file.
